


Quid Pro Quo

by Merced_0411



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Kabby, Love, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merced_0411/pseuds/Merced_0411
Summary: Takes place after the events of 5 x 05. Diyoza finally gives Kane and Abby what they need- time alone without any interruptions.





	Quid Pro Quo

Abby breathed deeply as she walked through the lush green forest of Shallow Valley. After six years in darkness, her lungs welcomed the oxygen rich air. The simple act of breathing was both intoxicating and euphoric. Pausing, she closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of the sun to caress her face.

“Move!” The gruff voice of the large and heavily armed man pulled her back to the painful reality that she was not free, but was being held against her will.

Although terrified, Abby spoke calmly. Her recent encounter with McCreary had left her shaken, and she vowed not to display that same level of vulnerability again. “Where are you taking me? Where’s Marcus?”

The armed man laughed, poking her back with the tip of his rifle. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t ya? If I didn't have explicit orders to leave you unharmed, we would have a little fun.” Abby fought the urge to vomit, instead fixing her eyes on the path ahead. “It seems to me that Diyoza is enjoying her time with your husband-”

“He is _not_ my husband,” she snapped back, her adamant response eliciting a sneer from her escort. _Not my husband_ , she repeated silently. What _was_ Marcus? _Her boyfriend?_ Too juvenile. _Her lover?_ Too trivial. _Her partner?_ Too business-like. Abby wasn't even sure if a word existed that truly encompassed all of the intricate facets of their relationship. Marcus had become an extension of herself; he simply began where she ended. She did not deserve his love, and yet he stood by her side, continuously pouring his love into the endless void that had formed in her heart. How long would it be before his love ran out? Abby felt the constant tug of her soul.   _Light_ pierced her like sharp knife, a painful reminder of her failures as both a wife and a mother. _Darkness,_ however, offered itself as a soothing balm; it reached out and beckoned her- so she followed. Marcus would give his life for her, and yet she could not fulfill her promise to him.  She _would_ stop taking the pills, as soon as they were safe… as soon as there was peace...

Relief flooded over her as she finally saw him. He was sitting underneath a small gazebo in the distance. _He's not dead. Marcus is alive_.

“This is as far as I go. Orders.” Abby cringed as the man raked his eyes up and down her body. “See you soon.” And with that, he turned around and disappeared through the thick trees.

“Abby!” Marcus cried, and her heart leapt at the sound of his voice.  He ran to her, enveloping her in a tight embrace. She pressed her face against his chest, drawing strength from the study beat of his heart. After a moment, he pulled away, his hands gently gripping her arms, his deep brown eyes searching hers. “Are you okay?” Abby nodded, unable to speak. She felt her throat constrict with emotion as the tears she had been holding back began to flow down her cheeks. Marcus immediately became tense, a look of worry filled his face. “Did they... did they hurt you?”

Abby shook her head. “No. It’s just that… I thought that…” As she struggled to explain how she had thought _once_ _again_ that the man she loved had been killed; she was suddenly overwhelmed by the beauty of their surroundings. They were standing on a cliff overlooking the valley. On the Ark, she would spend hours gazing at the green and blue planet below, _a symbol of hope_. She was memorized by the way the sparkling blue river transversed the vibrant colors of the land below. She never realized that colors had so many different shades. For the past six years all she could see was death and darkness, but this was...  _life_. “It’s so beautiful,” she whispered. The moment felt surreal, a juxtaposition of their precarious situation amidst so much beauty.

Abby turned back to face Marcus, softly stroking his beard now peppered with grey. She traced the lines that had formed along his face and under his eyes. The wrinkles and grey hair a reminder of the time that had passed and the horrors they had all suffered. Their love had not been enough to keep the darkness at bay, she thought sadly. But maybe now, in this valley untouched by the flames of praimfaya, their love would be able to conquer the demons that threatened to destroy them. Hope had become a thread, but it was still there; a faint light at the end of the tunnel. At least now she saw that there _was_ an end to the tunnel.  "I love you," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"I love you, too. Please, Abby, always remember that," Marcus smiled, tenderly kissing the top of her head.  _Her husband… Maybe one day… maybe right here..._

"Am I interrupting?” A sultry voice inquired. _Diyoza_. Abby felt herself blush as she met the blonde woman’s eyes which were gleaming with... _amusement?_

“Why bring Abby here?” Marcus' expression hardened, instinctively placing a protective hand on her shoulder.

“Stop worrying Kane, I take care of my friends. You continue to prove yourselves useful and give me what _I_ want, then I will give you what _you_ want. _Quid pro quo_. You have two hours, no interruptions. Enjoy.” Diyoza winked and turned around, walking towards the trail that led into the surrounding forest. “Oh, and by the way,” she called over her shoulder, “There are a half of dozen armed men surrounding this place- I wouldn’t go too far, and help yourselves to the tequila!”

"Tequila?" Abby repeated. The word sounded strange on her lips, yet vaguely familiar. _A_ _drink similar to moonshine_?

“Don't ask,” Marcus laughed, watching Diyoza disappear behind the treeline. "So, what do you want to do?” He whispered, taking a step closer.  His eyes were black with lust, and Abby felt the familiar warmth spreading from her core. _She needed him._ How long had it been since they had last made love? Certainly not since arriving in Shallow Valley.

“I-” Her words were lost on Marcus’ lips which were firmly pressed against hers, reminiscent of the first time he had kissed her. Abby allowed the kiss to deepen, pushing aside fears of the men returning early. If Diyoza said they had two hours, _then they had two hours._ As the kiss intensified, she pressed her body into his. She _felt_ his desire.

After several moments, Marcus pulled back, breathing heavily. “Not… here…there, ” he panted, pointing to the small gazebo behind them.

Abby nodded, firmly grasping his outstretched hand. For the first time in a very long time, she felt safe. The words Marcus had uttered six years ago in Polis echoed in her mind, “No matter who wears the pin, we’re in this together.” Somehow, as long as they were together, they _would_ find happiness. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Abby closed her eyes and allowed herself to be guided by faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
